Is it love?
by PrettyAngelSerena
Summary: Ryou loves Ichigo, but would never admit it to her, Ichigo hates Ryou, but when something terrible happends Ryou helps Ichigo thrue it and new feeling starts to grow, is it love?IxR
1. Chapter 1

Ryou likes ichigo but would never admit for her, Ichigo hates Shirogane But when something terrible happens, Ryou helps her thrue it new feelings start to grow Is it love?

Chapter 1- Shirogane's Secret

Beep beep beep! Ichigo's alarmclock beeped and waked her up, She smashed it, and turned around to sleep again, when masha shouted "alien! alien!", Ichigo jumped out of the bed and looked around "What where!" she said "where are them Masha?" "you awake you a wake" Masha said "Don't do that!" Ichigo said "I'm tied i going to sleep again" "Ichigo you have to go to the cafe" Masha said "Fine! Just what i needed, it's wekend and i have to work" Ichigo said whens she got dressed. She rushed down the stairs wiht a "Bye mom!" before she got out from her house and leaved it behind. She runned as fast she could to the cafe she knew she would be late.

She walked in to the cafe, there weren't any guest yet her friends were al up to get the cafe ready for guests. "So you camed" Mint said she always teased Ichigo"Shout up Mint! I'm just 10 minutes late" "You're right, isn't that better then usual?" Mint said "You!!!" Ichigo turned red in her face "Stop fighting, and Ichigo change to your work dress" Zakuro said "Fine!" Ichigo said She walked away to change clodes "Why do you always have to fight?" Lettuce asked Mint didn't answered "What's al the noise about?" Asked Ryou he came down the stairs "Ichigo's morning mood" Mint said Ichigo came back now dressed in her work dress "Get to work" Ryou Said to Ichigo"I was just suppose to!" Ichigo said angry "good" Ryou said and walked up to his room again "would you believe that!" Ichigo said "Why is he always like that!" no one answered her "They al got to work (well exept Mint) "grr I'm so tied of him" Ichigo thought and walked out of the cafe to clean up in the garden, She hade been worked in almost a hour when a voice called her name "Hi Momomiya-san" Ichigo reconised it imegently she turned around "Mas...Masaya! Hi hehe um what are you doing here?" Ichigo felt how her face turned red "I was on my way to the kendo practise and i thought i would stay by to se how you hade it" "I'm fine just doing my job you know cause thats what i'm doing, i mean this is my work i have to work um i think they need me inside thanks for stopping by se you later!" Ichigo runned back in to the cafe She wished she could talk to Masaya without being so nervus she was sick of her ears and tail always popping up in wrong moment.

She rushed up for the stairs to search for Ryou but he weren't on his room when she walked down again Zakuro said "If you looking for Shirogane he is down in the basement wiht akasaka-san" "Thanks" Ichigo said so she walked down a stair insted. The door were open a bit so Ichigo could se Ryou were in there she were just suppost to go in when the konversion between Ryou and Keiichirou catched her intrest "You're ridiculus you have to say it sooner or later" Keiichirou said "Well then i pick later" Ryou said "Fine that's your choise but i'm sure you would be happier if you said it" Keiichirou walked out of the room when he noticed Ichigo "Oh hi Ichigo-san how are you?" "I just wanted to talk to Shirogane but... well it's nothing" she turned around and runned up for the stairs again whens she thought "What were Shirogane and akasaka-san talking about? Well shirogane was hiding something, that she knew for sure the qestion is what?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm not from england, this is my first tmm fanfic and sorry for the spelling misstakes but it's because the spelling check on my pc is broken sins my pc crashed a while ago. enjoy chapter 2

arrigato// MewIchigo-san aka Serenity

Chapter 2 – A third worldwar and a sad strawberry

On the way home Ichigo still was thinking of the same question, what was shirogane hiding?

"Momomaiya-san!" Ryou came runned, briljant! Would Shirogane force her to come back and clean again, she turned around "what!?" she asked coldly "You forgot your bell, i thought you wanted it back" Ryou heard in Ichigos voice that she didn't wanted him there, so he just handed her the bell turned around and walked back to the cafe, Ichigo felt a bit bad she didn't hade to be so cold to Ryou, but sometimes he just gotted her on nervs she didn't even know she hade "Thanks!" She shouted after him " Ryou turned around and gived her a smile then he walked back to the cafe, Ichigo kepped her way home, she didn't understand how she could forgot her bell, the bell she got from Masaya the cutest guy in the world, thinking of Masaya made her happy, but al the happieness dissapeard in second she open the door, it were like a third worldwar hade breaking out, she hade never heard her parnets fight so, they shouted loud at eachother and when she walked up for the stairs her mom throwed something on her dad, she didn't se what as she runned in to her room throwed her on her bed and hugged her pillow, she tried to close out the angry voices but they didn't wanted to dissapear, when the war finely ended it were al quiet in the house and wiht her pillow al wet after her tears Ichigo finley managed to fall a sleep.

At the cafe hade al the mews appeard exept one, Ryou knew Ichigo always were late but he was worried anyway, when he thought of walking home to her Ichigo came in thrue the cafe doors, "Late again Strawberry!" Ryou said and snirkled he waited for Ichigo to shout something back at him, but it never came, she just walked away to change her work dress, Ryou stayed confused, what was it wiht strawberry today, she was way different. It hade been 20 minutes and Ichigo wasn't back yet, Ryou walked to check out what she was doing, when he came to the changing room, He heard noises it sounded like someone cried, "Strawberry? Are you ok" Ryou asked "I'm fine just leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted back,

She came out, he could se that she hade cried, her eyes were red, "You sure you ok?" Ryou asked once again "I'm fine i said! Why do you care?" Ichigo said "Fine, i won't ask more" Ryou said and walked away, and soon even Ichigo came out and started to clean, Now he couldn't se she hade cried, but he could in someway feel she still was upset, he wish he knew why, he didn't like to se her so down, he wanted her as her usual self, who shouted after him and who wasn't afraid to get in to a discussion wiht him. He watched her from the stair, she was so cute, but she hade Aouyama-kun the perfect guy, she would never fall for himself, she hated him wich she reminded him on every day at work, but even with knowing that, his feelings for her didn't change, he walked up to his room to take a shower maybe he could wash away al this stupid feelings, it would be so much easier for him if he could stop think about her.

Ichigo rushed up for the stairs, she was mad at Shirogane, Just because she was a bit late Mint told her that she hade to stay and clean after her shift, it wasn't fair! She was so mean. She hade to talk to Ryou maybe make him to get Mint to do it, She pulled up the door, she frozed

of what she just saw then she shouted "SHIROGANE!"

Ryou turned around, of course it was Strawberry, "Why don't you ever knock!" He shouted at her "Why don't you ever were a shirt!" was her answere, "Ryou come direktly from the shower and he haden't waited any visit. "Don't you like how i look?" Ryou snirkled "euu No! Pleas take on a shirt!" She said and putted her hand for her eyes, "Fine but if you don't want to watch when i change you should get out of here" Ryou said, Ichigo turned al red in her face she got out of the room and closed the door after her.

After a while Shirogane come walking down the stairs, Ichigo was sitting and waiting for him.

"So what was so important?" Ryou asked "It was! Wait... um what was it? A right why do i have to stay and clean!" Ichigo said angry "You were late, something else?, not, ok then you can start to clean" "So unfair! I hate you Shirogane!" Ichigo shouted at him, Ryou turned around Ichigo looked so upset, he walked to her and before he knew what he was doing, he hade putted his arms around her "Shi.. Shi.. Shirogane?" Ichigo said confused, Ryou came back to reality, he lost his grip around Ichigo and walked away Ichigo stayed on the same spot, very confused.


End file.
